Curiosity
by only2blame
Summary: Shepard is curious about a certain part of Drell anatomy. FemShep/Thane. Rated for suggestive themes, boring scientific discussion, and a painful amount of FLUFF.


"I want to see it."

Thane glanced up from the data pad, his finger automatically pressing against the line he had been reading to direct his full attention to Shepard. They were resting on the couch inside her quarters, she with her back pressed against the corner, her bare feet resting across his lap, the ankles crossed. She had her own data pad in hand, though hers was filled with schematics and debriefing reports. He had been reading a rather informative study on Human mythology of the Greek set, occasionally rubbing the pad of his thumb along Shepard's instep; a constant reminder that they were spending time together, if in silence.

Her sudden request caught him by surprise, however, one of the thick ridges of his brow lifting as he looked at her, "See what, Siha?"

He had to effectively suppress the shudder that threatened to race down his spine when she gave him that _look_. It was an expression he had become well acquainted with over the passage of time. Determined, fiery; she pulled her feet from his lap, curling her legs beneath her as she all but crawled forward on her hands toward him, her face level with his. To his credit, he did not shrink back in self preservation as she neared, their noses mere inches apart. If it were a different circumstance, he would have slid a hand into her hair, tilted her chin just so, and pressed his mouth to hers. There were few things in life he treasured more than the act of kissing Shepard; the woman was surprisingly soft for one who was so strong.

Her eyes darted back and forth between his, then down to his mouth for a brief moment before resting on the red ridges on his neck. Her face tilted ever so slightly, her brows drawing down to meet at the center, forming a tiny wrinkle between them.

"You're a Drell, right?"

He chuckled, shifting to face her, his arm going up to rest across the back of the couch, "I am."

She glared halfheartedly at him before returning her attention to his throat, "Well... My intel says that Drell are like Earthen reptiles, but you aren't _actually_ reptiles."

"Indeed. That would not make much sense otherwise, Siha."

Her glare intensified, her lower lip protruding the tiniest bit. "Don't be an ass. I want to know how much like a reptile you really are."

He blinked at her, slowly, his expression blank, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she shifted her body again, crossing her legs beneath herself, her back arching in relaxation, though he attention never wavered from his neck, "According to the information the Alliance has on your species, you have something... God, what's it called... A hyoid bone?"

He nodded, his fingers tapping against the upholstery, silently bidding her to continue.

"It's supposed to make your voice reach certain pitches?"

He chuckled again, the sound rumbling and low, illustrating the truth to her words, "You know this well, Siha. You have told me many times how much you... _appreciate_ the sound of my voice."

She flushed slightly, pushing at his knee, "Don't distract me." she straightened her back, pushing her hair over her ears. He recognized this as her 'I'm on a mission and don't you _dare_ get in my way!' action. She always did that when she was concentrating. "Anyway, this hyoid bone is supposed to do something other than make your voice all deep and broody and secret agent awesome."

He didn't quite understand her metaphor, but nodded anyway.

"There's these creatures on Earth... Frogs, mostly... They can inflate their throats."

"Ah." he glanced away then, finally understanding what it was she was asking about, "Your information on my species is quite thorough, Siha. I imagine you already know that I am able to do something similar."

"Well, yeah, I read about it. But knowing it and seeing it are different."

He cleared his throat, forcing himself not to squirm under her scrutiny. Her eyes had darted back to his throat, her expression taking on a manic, eager look. Like she was expecting his throat to expand at any second.

"Shepard..."

"Come on. I want to see."

His voice broke slightly, and he was force to cough to clear it again, "We Drell... the act of such a thing is not to be taken lightly. It is a defense mechanism."

She blinked at that, sitting straight again, "What? Like... When you're in danger?"

"Yes."

"Thane, how many times did we run into gunfire together? I've never seen your throat... puff up."

He had to laugh at that, though his discomfort at the topic of conversation had lessened only a little. Shepard, his Siha, was the most formidable woman he had ever met. She had indeed run headlong into oncoming fire, faced her enemies without a hint of fear or hesitation, had become a hero to Human kind. It was endearing when she grew flustered, unsure how to speak without causing another insult. She was awkward at her best, and normally ran on instinct when it came to speaking with others. She had her moments were the words from her mouth were inspiring and nigh unforgettable. Then there were times where her simple curiosity had lodged her foot so deeply down her throat that she had refused to face another soul for nearly a week's time.

And unless things had changed without his knowledge, Miranda was still fuming about Shepard's _innocent_ inquiry about whether or not the woman's breasts were from genetic enhancement or just a spur of the moment spree into silicon vanity.

She was diverting her gaze then, her fingers splayed across her knees as she tried to hide her discomfort. She was worried about offending him, and he could see her struggling with her choice of words. Certainly, she knew that her description was less than flattering, and he took pity on her.

"There is a difference, Siha. Going into battle with a clear mind and steady body allows me to keep myself under control. To know what it is I am facing, and facing willingly does not bring about an instinctual reaction."

"So, you.. have to be surprised?"

He nodded, shifting to move closer to her, his hand laying over hers, over her knee as he continued, "For the most part. Simply startling me would not be enough. Someone would have to mean me physical harm."

She frowned again, "Okay, yeah, I get that, but I've seen those idiotic mercenaries get up close enough to take a swing at you. Why didn't you react then?"

"Because I knew they would not succeed, therefor, I was not worried."

Shepard smirked, giving him a wry look, "Cocky."

His own lips tilted at the corner, "As a general rule, yes."

She laughed then, all traces of her curiosity gone as he reached forward with both hands and mouth, catching his in a brief kiss. His eyes closed as she began to draw away, his own hand catching at the nape of her neck, keeping her there, unwilling to release her so soon. Shepard laughed again, softly, against his mouth, allowing him to gently press her down on her back. It was uncomfortable, her legs remaining folded, her shins pressing against his abdomen, but the warmth of her breath, the softness of her lips were enough to keep him there, pressing short, affectionate kisses in between them.

Eventually, he lifted enough to kiss the tip of her nose, brushing her hair away from her face.

"You know, you're a great distraction, but I still want to see you do it."

"I am sure you will one day, Siha."

She hummed in response, her hands gliding up his sides and over his ribs, her fingers curling over his shoulder blades, "And if I decide to pounce on you from the shadows? When you're least expecting me?"

He smiled fully then, pressing his palm against her cheek, "Ah, Shepard, you forget; you have done this already. Several times. And I do believe Mister Moreau is still claiming to be traumatized because of it."

She groaned, her cheeks flushing pink, and slapped her hand against his shoulder, "Oh God don't remind me! Kelly keeps glaring at me!"

Thane settled in, easily getting her to move to the side to accommodate his long body laying next to her, "I do believe he is well over it. Though his visits to the Yeoman have increased."

"Figures. My sexual deviancy is inspiring puppy love. God, it's poetic justice, I tell you!"

Still smiling, Thane lowered his face to the crook of her neck, slipping his arm beneath Shepard's head, cradling her close. He gave her a reassuring hug, softly kissing the skin just below her ear, "Pay it no mind, Siha. Joker would follow you to the ends of the galaxy. We all would. Even if you make yourself into an ass more often than not."

She grumbled some, but took the compliment for what it was, turning into Thane's arms as she muttered and cussed under her breath.


End file.
